


Always

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Language, Lingerie, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally decides to give Une a surprise gift.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 9th Kinktober prompt: lingerie (Sx11).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Always** by luvsanime02

########

When Sally walks out of the bathroom and strikes a pose, Une’s breath catches in her chest. She takes in the dark red teddy and thong underneath, and wonders what she possibly could have done to deserve something this sexy.

Sally’s a very attractive woman. She looks good in anything. She looks amazing in a suit and suspenders, and she looks fantastic in faded jeans and an old t-shirt. But this…

“You’re breathtaking,” Une mutters. She’s being literal. Une actually feels a little lightheaded, and is pretty sure that she’s not breathing as often as she should be. She licks her suddenly dry lips.

Sally chuckles, and walks over to the bed. “Thanks,” she says, and her light tone means that she doesn’t entirely believe Une, but her eyes are dark and her pupils are dilated already. She’s obviously enjoying Une’s reaction a lot.

Une reaches out and runs her fingers along the teddy, and yes, it’s silk. Lovely. Une grabs Sally’s hips and tugs her onto the bed, and Sally goes along willingly, draping her arms around Une’s neck.

The kiss feels like an absolution, and Sally’s body looks like sin, and Une loves every bit of her. She nips at Sally’s lower lip playfully, and then runs her tongue soothingly along the hurt flesh. “You always give me the best presents,” she mutters, her lips still brushing against Sally’s.

“I really do,” Sally agrees with a smirk, and then she lies down on the bed and leans back on her elbows. “Want to unwrap me?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

Une should not find that sexy and cute, but she does, and even though she rolls her eyes, Une trails her fingers over the lingerie again, cupping Sally’s breasts through the fabric and running her thumb over one of Sally’s nipples. “Not really,” she admits. “I’d prefer that you keep it on.”

Sally hums in her throat. “I can do that,” she says, and then she’s reaching for Une’s shirt, grabbing hold of the bottom hem and tugging it up over Une’s head. “As long as you hurry up.”

Une sighs when Sally leans in to begin kissing her way down Une’s neck and to her bared collarbone, where she’s very sensitive. “You’re always so impatient,” she chides, though they both know that she’s not really complaining. 

Une’s fingers work the thong slowly down Sally’s hips while she’s occupied sucking a mark onto Une’s skin, and then Une makes quick work of her own pants and underwear, reluctantly sitting back in order to tug them off fully before carelessly tossing them to the floor.

“Always,” Sally agrees, and it’s both a threat and a promise that Une fully approves of. She leans over Sally, until her back’s resting against the bed, and then Une ducks down and kisses along the edge of the silk covering Sally’s breasts, listening to her groan in response. 

Her fingers trail down the silky fabric, and then along the smooth skin of Sally’s inner thighs before moving back upwards slowly, until Sally grabs one of Une’s hands and places it against her wet sex. “And you’re always a tease,” she mutters, gripping Une’s head with her free hand and drawing her back up so that Sally can kiss Une again, hard and demanding.

“Always,” Une promises once they break apart. She kisses Sally’s cheek while her fingers dip between Sally’s folds, stroking her and pushing one finger slowly inside of her heat.

Moaning, Sally grips Une’s hair tighter, pulling slightly. Une loves the feeling. Sally’s other hand is still joined with Une’s on her sex, touching where Une’s second finger is joining the first, before Sally starts to play with her clit.

“You’re so lovely,” Une says, watching the pleasure play across Sally’s face. Une has to push herself up onto one elbow just to see how Sally’s skin flushes, and how the teddy enhances the whole look, and she can’t stop herself from leaning down again and sucking one of Sally’s nipples into her mouth through the fabric.

That earns her an even louder moan, and Sally’s back arches, pushing her chest upwards for Une to enjoy even more. “Yes, please fuck me harder,” she cries, panting. “Just like that. More.”

Well, Une’s hardly going to refuse her. She inserts another finger, making sure to stretch them and rub against Sally’s inner walls, twisting her wrist when she thrusts her fingers back inside faster. Sally’s moaning continuously now, writhing underneath her.

“Are you close?” Une asks. “Can you come for me, sweetheart?”

Sally’s thumb is pressing and rubbing her clit, and Une’s thrusting her fingers deep inside of her, searching for the best angle. Sally’s sudden change in her breathing pattern, now panting heavily, lets Une know that she’s found it, and she doesn’t stop until Sally cries out and shakes underneath her, trembling in ecstacy.

Une lifts her head again, waits until Sally starts relaxing, and then slowly eases her fingers out of her wet warmth. “Okay?” she asks, kissing Sally’s temple.

Sally smiles without opening her eyes. “Brilliant,” she replies. “I think you’ve repaid me for the nice surprise I gave you earlier.”

Une smirks, though Sally can’t see her expression. “Too bad,” she says casually. “I was hoping that you bought one for me, too.”

Sally’s eyes fly open in pleased surprise. “Well,” she says, “I can order one right now.”

Une rubs herself against Sally’s hip. “You do that,” she says, and then her fingers, still wet with Sally’s juices, travel to her own folds and run along her slit teasingly. It doesn’t take Sally long to lend her a hand.


End file.
